


Hypnotized Farewells

by hypnoticaddictions8



Series: Hypnotized Veleanor [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: The final battle is soon to come, but there's still some time left.Looks like Velvet and Eleanor are close again, but they still need some help.Thank goodness Magilou's around to gives these two the nudge they so desperately need.





	Hypnotized Farewells

The Van Eltia rolled along the endless waters, subtly rocking with each push of the waves. The full moon was hidden behind the clouds, though its glow still pushed through the cover of darkness. 

The night was peaceful, hopeful, and serene. Romantic even, if Magilou had to choose a fitting word. 

Down on deck stood Velvet and Eleanor, discussing, from what she could tell, the coming battle with Artorius and Innominat. Something else along the lines of Laphicet's safety and Velvet not surviving? 

Magilou wasn't necessarily interested in that. She was patiently hoping for a different discussion to come up. From their body language and closeness, she wondered if simply nudging Eleanor a touch to the right would be enough to lead them to a more romantic topic.

"Why are we spying on Velvet and Madam Eleanor again, Miss Magilou?" asked Bienfu as he peered around the corner, watching the girls from the top of the stairs. 

Quickly yanking the normin back before he could be seen and covering his mouth before he could be heard, Magilou rolled her eyes. 

"I want to see if they'll take advantage of our time before the final battle and actually enjoy each other's company for once. After all the crap we've been through since their first time, I need to know if they'll even acknowledge their feelings for each other anymore." 

Bienfu squirmed just enough to free his mouth, and, having learned his lesson, whispered, "You're not going to hypnotize them again, are you?"

At first, Magilou didn't respond, peeking around the corner to observe the scene. Her expression held concern, something the normin wasn't surprised to find in his companion. He knew why she was so intent on bringing these two girls together. He understood why she played shipper in this- what she would call a game. She could say it was entertainment, but Bienfu realized the truth quickly. 

"Miss Magilou?" he called, carefully and quietly. 

She flinched back, hiding as if finding a monster instead of two girls holding hands and talking about their futures. Her eyes found Bienfu. Her mind raced to remember his question. She collected herself and smirked. 

"Right. Yes. By the looks of it, I'll have to intervene and spice up the night. They're close enough and I'm sure they're wanting the same thing by now, but they never make moves to take the next step."

"But what if they don't want to take the next step?"

"They wanted to while we were on vacation. I told you last time, Bienfu; the only thing stopping them is themselves. They want to, they just don't know how to go for it. I can't make them do what they don't want to. All I can do is suggest and hope they agree. I can't have them fight each other anymore, for example, because that's not something they want to do. They don't hate each other and I can't create that hate in them. They're focused on each other, so I can't have them attack someone else on the ship."

Magilou looked over one last time at the scene, happy to see the subtle hints of desire in their joking and short declarations. With that smile back in place, she snapped her fingers.

Like last time, the girls froze, the spell's effects slowly taking hold.

"How does that even work? They just get close to each other and you can hypnotize them?" Bienfu asked, shivering as the two almost mechanically began cooing and cuddling each other, even going so far as to kiss once or twice. 

"That's part of it, yes. What I'm starting with, when hypnotizing them, is the basis that they love each other. They need to be focused on each other, thinking about each other, and then I can make the hypnotic connection. From there, if I need to, I'll intensify certain desires and dull other thoughts that stop them from acting against those wants. Like I said, they have to want what I suggest or else I can't do anything." 

The witch and normin walked out of their hiding spot, making their way towards the girls. 

Velvet leaned back against the wooden railing as Eleanor pushed for a more intense kiss. They broke apart once more to breathe, but then noticed their Mistress coming closer. Velvet only vaguely acknowledged Magilou's presence before immediately going back to enjoying Eleanor, tasting the skin on her neck with teasing bites. 

With a short, delighted moan, Eleanor gazed over at Magilou, almost as if awaiting her commands. Her eyes seemed lost in the fog of lust, but she was happy with that. 

"Looks like you two are enjoying each other," Magilou jokingly commented. "Are you going to be 'having fun' like last time?" 

It took a moment for Eleanor to respond, momentarily distracted by Velvet's slow advancements. "Mmn... Want to... But... Privacy."

Privacy? 

That's when Magilou remembered. They were on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean. The wood might be solid, but it didn't muffle loud noises, which Magilou knew they'd make if these whimpers and low moans were any indication. If they were any louder, they'd cause quite a stir with the rest of the crew down below. 

"Ugh, fine. Wait until morning, when we're back in Port Zekson, then you can hurry up and find your privacy. For now... I don't know. I'm not breaking off the spell, since then you two won't do any of this otherwise. And I don't want to be beaten up again. Besides, I wouldn't be able to hypnotize you again tomorrow morning." 

"Why not?" asked Bienfu.

"After the spell wears off or I remove it, there's a period of time where they'll be immune to it being recast. Even if I tried, it wouldn't work on them again until days or even weeks later. And it will wear off after a while, not matter what I do. Just another downside to hypnosis. Not as completely effective as mind control, but easier to cast." Magilou shrugged, then yawned. 

"Just... Enjoy each other's company for now, I guess. And don't make too much noise," she suggested nonchalantly to the girls. "I'm going to get some sleep." She turned around and walked away, kicking Bienfu away from the 'suddenly interesting' scene as she made her way to her room. 

She could hear the girls' giggles, a happy little agreement to her suggestion, and left knowing those two were in the right mindset.

......

The morning sun beat down heavy on the crew as they milled about the docked Van Eltia, moving supplies about and even preparing for the likelihood of their next departure. 

Eizen was busy helping with Benwick and Rokurou was chatting with Laphicet by the ship's wheel, observing the scene above. 

Just then, Velvet stumbled out onto the deck and, to boys' surprise and confusion, right behind her was Eleanor, similarly walking and whispering something into the other girl's ear until they both were giggling. Eleanor rested her head on Velvet's shoulder until Velvet murmured something back to her.

Right as Eizen was about to walk up to them, they laughed and hurried off the ship. 

"The hell's up with them?" Rokurou questioned, a brow rising with concern. 

"I don't know, but they seem pretty happy," Laphicet commented.

"I guess so."

"Do you two know where Velvet and Eleanor were running off to? Neither of them said anything before they left," Eizen asked as he walked up to them.

"Nope. We were just wondering about that too," Rokurou replied. 

"Eleanor didn't say anything to me, so I have no clue. She was acting a little weird though," Laphi added. 

"They looked kind of drunk to me. But that obviously ain't it."

"Wait. Weird how, Laphicet?" 

Before Eizen could get an answer, Magilou stepped onto the scene, her stride as confident and over-the-top as her outfit. She swerved, gazing up at the guys and grinning like the devious trickster she was. It seemed she could tell what they were discussing, as she whistled, the note descending in pitch until she ended it with a snap of her fingers. After her knowing display, she bounded off with a cackle to wherever Magilous go to hide and waste time before the battle with Innominat. 

"What was that about?" Phi wondered aloud.

"You don't wanna know." Sharing a knowing look with Eizen, Rokurou was glad they both silently agreed to keep the boy from mentioning the subject of the girls until after they returned. 

......

A fiery, passionate lust filled them both with desire, pushing them to hurry. For a time, it had waned and there was even the question of whether they'd even get into the mood they wanted to. It didn't take long into the moment when they were for their passion to return. It was a flurry of confusion, almost mindless or primative. This is what they wanted. 

There was panting, small whimpers, desperation. They were in a mix of kisses and searching each other. Tossing quickly removed clothes away, in an eerie unison, and immediately pressing back against each other. 

At random occurrences, one of them would tremble and it was almost break them out of the spell, but they were quickly back to lost in bliss. 

Eleanor squeaked as she was pushed onto the bed. Squirming beneath Velvet, both to drive the urges further and fine a comfortable position, she then licked her lips and pulled Velvet closer. 

After a brief kiss, Velvet ran a hand down Eleanor's side. Carefully, she nibbled at Eleanor's skin, in a way following her finger's lead downward. Eleanor's soft moans encouraged her, and she found herself stopping at one of Eleanor's breasts. 

Her tongue tweaked the nipple, a shaky breath escaping her at Eleanor's shiver. She tried once more and the similar result made her want to play again, once more, twice, three times. A foggy satisfaction came from hearing Eleanor's quiet cries. 

"S... Stop," Eleanor whined. She gasped when Velvet ignored her and she jerked her arm up, in an attempt to suddenly punch her.

The point came across despite that failure, and Velvet was out of the spell by then. 

"Velvet... Oh gosh." 

They were both shocked, blushing, but different degrees of embarrassed. 

Eleanor scrambled to grab the sheets to cover herself, only to realize they had been tossed across the room. It was too late anyway. Velvet had seen her nude. She resigned herself to that fact. 

"Velvet?" She watched the daemon girl's expression shift between anger and consideration before her gaze slowly wandered, herself a bit curious. 

"Magilou did it again," Velvet finally hissed, though with a lot less force in what should have been anger. She almost sounded... nervous?

That was silly. Why would Velvet need to be nervous? Hadn't this happened before? They'd seen each other like this. 

They were still stuck, Velvet straddling Eleanor, both completely naked, warm, and surprisingly unsure. Under the spell, this made sense, being passionate, happy, and horny. 

Those feelings were still lingering, but now that they were in control, it was weird. 

"Yes. Sh-She did. Should we... Do something about this?" Eleanor asked, gulping down the desire to follow what her hypnotized, lustful self's example. Her body was warm and a part of her was extremely uncomfortable with that build up. It craved closure, release, and from what she could tell, Velvet was experiencing something similar. 

"Only if you want to," Velvet answered, immediately biting her lip after the words spilled out. 

Eleanor let out a fearful and heavy sigh. It wasn't that she was afraid of doing this. Though she didn't want to admit it, they had done this before, and she wanted to do it again. It felt amazing the first time, though honestly that could've just been Magilou's hypnosis making the experience better, but nevertheless. 

Would not being hypnotized ruin the experience this time? 

Her eyes, in momentary reflection, were fixated on Velvet's breasts. At her flash of realization and second bout of embarrassment, she jolted her gaze back to Velvet. 

There was an eager hunger in those golden eyes. And Eleanor was surprisingly fine with that.

"Please," Eleanor pleaded, as if the want was killing her. "D-Do it."

"Are you-"

"Yes, Velvet! Please! Devour me!"

Velvet's reaction was immediate. It was as if she'd been easily put back under the spell. She was frantically breathing and making her way lower along Eleanor's body. 

When Eleanor felt the first warm lick, a cautious and gentle lap at her warm pussy, her mind was wracked with excitement. Her legs twitched and writhed with each careful touch. 

Her heart pounded in her ears. Her mouth felt dry from her panting. Her grip tightened on the bed sheets. 

She wanted. Oh, did she want. She wanted this. It was fulfillment before actually doing anything. Just the teasing made her feel this strange euphoria. This point before what felt like the end was just the right place. 

"Oh," she moaned, "Velvet, wait. I... Let me-" She yelped, the pleasure reaching an unbearably perfect point. 

In her whirlwind of thinking, Eleanor tugged at one of Velvet's arms. She wasn't going to finish and let this feeling go. No. She loved this, and wanted to help her partner feel that same pleasure, or close to similar. 

"Wh-What?" Velvet mumbled. She looked absolutely dazed yet intent on continuing. She was almost pulled out of her experience by Eleanor's insistence, but with some careful guidance, she found herself back under. 

Eleanor forced herself on top this time, her full body pressed against Velvet's. She straddled only one of Velvet's legs, pressing her warm nether lips to it every once in a while to continue stimulation. 

When her own hand found Velvet's vagina, her fingers worked their best to mimic Velvet's previous tongue movements. All the while, they kissed, working in a strange back and forth that soon left them unable to continue that. 

Her fingers had dug in and she was grinding her pussy against Velvet's leg. Velvet's arms were around her waist, leaving her with less wiggle room, but only forcing more pressure against her eager core. 

Finally, they came together, screaming in perfect pleasure. 

The full weight of Eleanor's body landed on Velvet's, then she rolled onto her back and Velvet's side, hugging Velvet's bandaged arm and relaxing.

They were both out of breath, but for Eleanor, breathing was trouble. Her mouth was so dry, but her mind was so addled by the turn of events, the room almost spinning in her confusion, she didn't mention it. 

Velvet cried out again, rapidly blinking a few times before calming down. She slowly moved, easing her muscles to relax one by one. She focused on the ceiling, or at least attempted to. 

"That... Was great," she said, smiling and honestly somewhat surprised. 

"Yeah. I know."

She laughed, positive Eleanor wasn't in her right mind yet. "It was, wasn't it? You... You enjoyed it, right?" Turning over, she laughed again at Eleanor's dumbfounded expression. It was as if she'd asked the stupidest question, but honestly, she felt too delighted to care. 

Her free arm landed on Eleanor's waist, somewhat limp. She nudged her nose against Eleanor's forehead, sneaking a couple of kisses there before stopping.

Eleanor coughed, which startled Velvet out of the post-sexual haze. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, immediately worried for her partner. "Do you need water?"

At Eleanor's nod, Velvet, without another word about it, quickly left the bed. 

Eleanor slapped her hands onto her face, hiding her extreme blush of embarrassment as Velvet so casually walked around the room, completely and unabashedly nude. She wanted to comment on it, but with her throat so dry, she didn't. 

She sat up at Velvet's offering of a glass of water, taking a few gulps before glaring at the daemon. 

"What?"

"How can you just walk around like that? Without a care in the world."

Velvet rolled her eyes. "Aren't you used to seeing me like this?"

"I am, but what if-"

"No one's going to walk in on us. There are locks on doors for a reason, Eleanor," Velvet easily retorted. "We also closed the drapes, so you don't have to worry about that either."

"Alright, alright," grumbled Eleanor. She took some more sips, then sighed. "Honestly... do you really have no problems with not having clothes on?" 

Velvet chuckled and shrugged. "You're the only one that's seen me completely naked, if that's what you're curious about." 

"I wasn't, but that's good to know. It almost makes me curious to ask who's seen you partially naked though," Eleanor joked in return. 

As they continued this playful back and forth, Eleanor found herself wanting to keep that smile on Velvet's face as long as possible, keep it and her safe, despite the fact that Velvet could handle herself. That smile was such a rare sight before, and seeing it more often now gave Eleanor a different yet still fulfilling satisfaction. 

She was glad that Velvet was happy, and actually allowing herself to feel something other than pure hate. After all that had happened to them, more specifically and especially Velvet, and being this close to the final battle, Velvet's happiness felt like the removal of a burden. Artorius and Innominat, for a brief instance, was no longer there to bother her. 

But reality was still there at the edges. It chipped at that shield, the smile; cracked it until it was nothing but a shattered memory.

......

_Those pieces were scattered, remnants of what could have been. Sought out, unforgotten, but never found._

_The True Shephard. She couldn't protect the one precious thing. Her one love. The joy. They were separated for eternity, with that unspoken promise the one truly recovered piece._

_Such a realization could drive a man to madness. Turn them into a beast that ravages the lands._

_And yet... Here you are._

"Yes. What's left, anyway."

_You waited for so long to return. You come, looking for me here. The land may have changed, but your promise didn't, I presume?_

The island winds wrapped around her, reminding her of that last embrace. She gulped down the last bit of hesitation. 

Opening her eyes, she stared at the strange glow, a flash of a similar one in a memory entering her thoughts. 

Her fingers tightened around a comb, its teeth digging into her skin. 

_Miss Hume... Eleanor..._

"Yes?"

_Are you sure about this wish?_

"If it brings her back... Yes. Please. Anything for Velvet."


End file.
